A noite inteira Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: aquela era uma noite importante para ele, depois de tantos anos ele demonstraria o verdadeiro amor que guardava para ela


**A noite inteira.**

**Maurício Manieri.**

Rony estava se arrumando para o baile de inverno, aquela era a noite em que ele mostraria novamente para Hermione que ele se importava sim com a relação que eles tinham.

-Ele não esta caprichando demais Neville? –Harry pergunta ao ver o amigo mexendo no cabelo novamente.

-Você e que deveria cuidar desse ninho que você tem nessa cabeça Potter –Harry sorri e fala.

-Primeiro, a sua irmã adora este ninho e segundo –ele dá um sorriso malicioso –Por que eu devo arrumar se ele vai ficar todo despenteado depois? –Rony olha incrédulo para ele e manda um monte de travesseiros nele.

-Vai brincando Potter, um dia você vai estar sozinho e vai receber a fúria dos Weasleys –Harry sorri malicioso e fala.

-E você perde seu cupido oficial quando você brigar novamente com a Mione –Ao ver que o amigo ficou quieto, ele e Neville caem na gargalhada.

-Touché Potter –

**Nunca mais meu bem,pense em me deixar  
Nunca mais meu bem,vá me abandonar  
Quero ter você até o amanhecer  
E a noite inteira pra fazer amor com você  
**Rony estava esperando que Hermione descesse, ele estava nervoso, embora eles estivessem reatado, ele ainda se sentia inseguro sobre a relação deles.

-Oi Rony –Uma garota alta de cabelos loiros e um sorriso malicioso pisca para ele, Rony sente o sangue ferver ao se lembrar do que a garota tinha aprontado.

-Ola Hillary –ele fala grosseiramente.

-Esperando um par? Eu posso ir com você... –

-Não mesmo –ele a encara com ódio –Eu vou com a minha namorada –ela empina o nariz e fala.

-Não sei o que você viu naquela sabe-tudo –

-Tudo o que não vejo em você –a garota o olha com desprezo e sai.

Rony não tinha percebido, mas Hermione tinha ouvido tudo da escada, e sorria muito para o namorado.

**Com você,vou querer me divertir,a noite inteira,baby  
Eu vou querer estar junto a ti  
**Quando Hermione desceu, varias pessoas assoviaram e bateram palmas, ela realmente estava linda, mas ela só tinha olhos para Rony.

-Como estou? –ela dá uma rodadinha.

-Maravilhosa –ele fala num sussurro.

Eles vão felizes para o salão principal.

**All night long,all night,a noite inteira  
All night long,all night,eu quero ter você  
All night long,all night,a noite inteira  
All night long,all night,até o amanhecer  
**Eles dançavam a toda, mesmo que Rony não soubesse dançar direito, embora ele estivesse aprendendo, ele queria ver a namorada feliz, então ele não se importava se as pessoas falassem que ele não soubesse dançar, o que importava para ele era a felicidade dela.

-Eu te amo Mione –derrepente começa uma canção lenta e ele a puxa para mais perto e ficam a milímetros de distancia, ela apenas sorria para ele, aquela noite seria uma eterna lembrança feliz.

**Nunca mais meu bem,quero te perder  
Nunca mais meu bem,me faça sofrer  
**Eles estavam felizes com a noite, foi quando a garota que dava em cima de Rony a muito tempo, praticamente se joga em cima deles.

-Desculpe... Ah... Oi Rony –ela fala com uma voz melosa –Você me dá a honra desta dança? –Rony estava vermelho e fala.

-Nem se você fosse a ultima garota no mundo eu ficaria com você garota, você e desprezível, achando que dando em cima de mim eu vou largar a Mione, eu amo ela, demorei muito para perceber isso e não vou perder isso só porque você me acha um garoto bonitinho que você quer para sua coleção, quer um cara para se agarrar? Vai procurar na sonserina que tem um monte de cobras que vão se enrolar em você –ele pega a mão de Hermione e sai do salão.

Como Harry e Gina estavam próximos, Gina sorri para Harry e fala.

-E impressão minha ou o meu maninho aprendeu algumas coisas com você? –Harry apenas ri.

**Quero ter você,desde o sol se pôr  
Na areia branca vou fazer amor com você  
**Rony ainda puxava Hermione pela mão, quando eles param em frente ao lago, ele respira fundo e fala.

-Me desculpe Mi... Eu... Eu estraguei tudo de novo –Mas a garota o puxa forte e o beija, era um beijo forte, cheio de paixão.

-Eu amei o que você fez Rony... Eu te amo demais... –Rony volta a beijar ela e os dois se encostam em uma arvore.

**Com você,vou querer me divertir  
A noite inteira,baby  
**-O que e aquilo? –Rony fala ao ver algo na arvore.

-Parece... Mas quem faria isso aqui? –ela ergue a varinha e a luz mostra uma casa na arvore, escondida sobre vários ramos –Será que e seguro? –Rony sorri e convoca a vassoura dele.

-Vamos ver –eles voam devagar ate a cabana, era magicamente transformada por dentro, parecia um dormitório com uma cama enorme, Hermione viu que uma pessoa usou um feitiço de preservação ótimo na cabana, ela parecia nova –Será que alguém vai aparecer? –Hermione dá de ombros e Rony sorri.

-Já que não tem ninguém, podemos aproveitar um pouco esta cama não? E melhor que a neve lá de fora –Hermione ri e puxa o namorado para a cama.

Aquela era uma noite deles.

**Eu vou querer estar junto a ti  
A noite inteira eu quero ter você meu amor.**

No dia seguinte, Rony e Mione voltaram para o salão comunal com sorriso enormes na face, alem de terem passado a noite juntos, tinham descoberto um novo esconderijo que apenas eles sabiam que existia.

-Bonito não? –Harry fala com uma voz de censura ao ver os dois entrarem, eles quase caem de susto –Dois monitores... Que mau exemplo –derrepente ele não agüenta mais e começa a rir sem parar.

-Você vai pagar por isso Potter –Rony olha para Hermione que sorri também, os dois puxam as varinhas –Preparada? –Hermione sorri maliciosa para ele, mas quando eles se viram para Harry, ele tinha sumido em um flash de fogo –SEU COVARDE –Rony fala para o amigo que fecha a porta do dormitório, ele se vira para Hermione e sorri –Agora não temos mais interrupções –ele a beija de novo e fala –Obrigado pela noite –

Ela sorri mais e fala.

-Foi um prazer meu ruivo –ela beija a orelha dele que fica mais vermelha e vai para o dormitório feminino, deixando Rony sorrindo bobo, com a lembrança daquela noite maravilhosa.

**ESTA SONG VAI PARA A MINHA IRMAZINHA QUE EU AMO DEMAIS.RSRS TE ADORO CAH VAN PHAILAXIES.. TE LEVAREI PARA SEMPRE NO CORAÇAO MANINHA.RSRSRS TE ADOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


End file.
